1. Field
This disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device with improved color purity and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The rapid development of the information and technology (IT) industry is dramatically increasing the use of display devices. Recently, there have been demands for display devices that are lightweight and thin, consume low power and provide high resolution. To meet these demands, various display devices (such as liquid crystal displays and organic light-emitting displays) having a plurality of metal wirings and a light-emitting element are being developed.
A display device such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light-emitting display may include an organic compound. The organic compound may deteriorate when exposed to moisture and/or oxygen. In addition, metal wirings formed on a substrate of a highly reactive metal may be oxidized by moisture and/or oxygen, resulting in defective pixels. For this reason, an encapsulating member may be provided on a light-emitting element to protect components of the display device.
Each pixel in a conventional display device emits light of red, green and blue. As the wavelength of emitted light of each color is closer to a unique wavelength of the color, the color can be reproduced more accurately. For example, a unique wavelength of red light is 630 nm which is a central peak of the wavelength distribution of the red light. As the red light includes a greater proportion of light at a wavelength of 630 nm, the color purity of the red light increases.
To achieve high color purity, various methods have been suggested, including increasing the intensity of light at the central peak using a resonance structure and controlling the amount of light emitted from the light-emitting element. However, these methods hardly improve color purity.